


Discussing Terms

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Coercion, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Groping, M/M, Off-Screen Jon/Elias, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: When Jon joins Elias, Simon is Martin's only option for protection. They need to negotiate terms.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Simon Fairchild
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: End of Year Exchange 2020





	Discussing Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatal_drum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/gifts).



> Terms used for Martin's anatomy: Cunt, cock, folds, slit, hole, pecs.

"You know," Simon whispers into Martin's ear, "I was planning to visit you, after we first met."

Martin isn't really in any position to respond, being tied down and gagged to Simon's bed as he is, his body nude and vulnerable. But he needs to be good to Simon now; he has come to him willingly, seeking his protection from Jon and Elias, and he has agreed to pay the price for it. So he lets his eyes flare wide and summons curiosity into them as he stares at Simon, waiting for him to go on.

Simon laughs, petting Martin's pubic mound with his small, soft hand. "See, it wasn't hard for me to figure out where you lived. I had all the connections I needed, after all. It wouldn't have been hard to hire someone to break into your sad little flat, either." Simon leans down, smiling at Martin as he presses a kiss between Martin's pecs, kissing up along his sternum. "Nothing would have stopped me from walking straight into your bedroom."

Martin believes that. He can visualize it: him in his lonely flat, in his even lonelier bed, heart hammering fast in his chest when he realizes that a slight shadow has fallen over him, that there is a hand over his mouth. He had been all numb inside back then, but he is sure Simon would have been able to strike a chord of terror within him, made him want to scream. He thinks he would prefer that terror to what's happening now, to the knowledge that Jon has abandoned him.

"Alas, I had agreed to work with Peter, and that meant staying out of your way." Simon has reached his throat, scratching his teeth over it. "I'm glad that isn't an issue anymore."

A slender hand slides between Martin's thighs, caressing his cunt. As Simon nips at his throat, letting his weight rest against Martin's body, he strokes his fingers along Martin's slit, petting his folds and his cock, teasing his hole. Martin gasps at the touch, back arching against the bed as his breathing grows heavier. Simon's fingers are light but clever on his flesh, knowing exactly how to touch him. It doesn't take much for Martin to start to grow slick, for his hips to rock towards Simon's hand.

He is panting by the time Simon brings his face in front of Martin's own, his mouth just an inch away from Martin's own lips.

"You told me you were willing to be mine, Martin." Simon exhales against his lips, smiling slowly. He lifts his other hand to Martin's face, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand before tugging Martin's gag out from between his teeth and dragging it down over his jaw, revealing his mouth fully. "Why don't you prove that to me?"

Simon's thumb finds his cock, stroking it while the rest of his fingers slide between Martin's folds, pressing up against his hole. Martin gasps again, but he doesn't hesitate; he kisses Simon on his thin, delicate lips, opening up to him when Simon's tongue drives between his lips, as Simon presses their mouths tight together and moans deep in his throat. Simon slips a finger inside him, thrusting it in deep while his thumb works faster on Martin's cock, making it twitch.

Martin is bound down, but he can still move so he does, spreading his legs a little wider and thrusting against Simon's fingers. Simon lets their mouths part for a second before going in for another kiss, making it hard and biting this time. Martin shudders, but he lets it all happen, lets his body relax and open up to Simon, take him in. He knows he will be getting more than fingers and tongue. He can feel what he's getting press up against his thigh, large and intimidating, throbbing hot through Simon's trousers.

"Very good," Simon whispers in a praise, nipping sharply at Martin's lower lip before moving his mouth down to Martin's neck again, covering it in harsh, sucking kisses. "I want to hear it from you, Martin. What will you do to stay safe in this world?"

Simon curls his finger inside Martin, making him cry out. Martin shakes his head, then says: "Spread my legs to you."

"And?"

Martin swallows. "Let you fuck me."

"And will you enjoy it?"

He has to smother the part of himself that wants to cower and look away. "Yes."

Simon laughs with approval, kissing him again.

"That's good." He pulls his finger out of Martin, bringing his hand over to Martin's face so Martin can see how wet his finger has become, the slick hanging off to it. The sight makes Martin shiver, but he doesn't resist when Simon brings his finger over to his mouth and wipes it dry against his lips, his own scent strong in his nostrils.

"I look forward to giving you my cock, then." Simon kisses him once more before sitting up, taking his hands to his belt. "I've been told it's an earth-shattering experience. I will do my best to make it exactly that."

Martin doesn't doubt it.


End file.
